


Of One Heart

by helenblackthorn



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenblackthorn/pseuds/helenblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec Lightwood’s seventh year at Hogwarts really couldn’t have started off any worse</p><p>or; sometimes bad things happen to good people that they can’t control and tips their lives upside down, but things always get better in the end...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> so, here it is, the multi-chapter Harry Potter AU that I promised! first chapter is just to establish relationships etc. I want to try to stick to some canon events but you know, differently. updates will vary. enjoy!! (feedback is appreciated)  
> find me on tumblr: helen-blackthorn

“Are you ready for the big game tomorrow?”

Alec spared Aline a glance from his book as she entered their shared common room, - as respective Head Girl and Head Boy of their year - a swish of black and blue Ravenclaw robes. Pink lips tipped into a mischievous grin, her eyebrows sharp and angled up; smug, like she often was when it came to besting him. Something Alec had learned to find sort of endearing, yet a little annoying at the same time, since they were tiny.

“We’ve been practicing hard,” Alec answered, turning his attention back to his potions assignment. He’d really gotten nowhere with it.

“Like you should,” Aline shrugged off her robe and threw herself onto the couch opposite his, smoothing down her skirt. “Slytherin is going to need all the practice they can get after getting wiped on the floor by Gryffindor last year. Being that it’s the first game of the  school year I’d bet you guys must be pretty desperate.”

He snorted. “We’re more than confident, actually. You talk a big game for someone who got destroyed by her own girlfriend’s team the same year.” Alec said, smirking over at her. Aline’s expression hadn’t changed, but her dark eyes narrowed, just a little.

“In my defense,” Aline said, “I was a little distracted. Can you blame me, though? Helen’s hot like, all the time, but when she’s on the pitch…” She trailed off with a small laugh. Alec shook his head, smirk twisting into an amused smile. “Anyway, that won’t happen again. I’ve learned from past mistakes. Not to mention both Jace and Isabelle are Gryffindor, and they didn’t give Slytherin a chance to _breathe_. Being beaten by your girlfriend’s team is one thing - family, though…that’s just embarrassing.”

“You’ve been hanging around Jace too much,” Said Alec, “it’s like you’ve actually caught his arrogance. Or Magnus, or my sister. On seond thought, all three.”

Aline giggled, then stood up, her arms crossed over her chest. “They’re good company. Though you’d know that better than anybody, right? Especially Magnus.”

Alec felt his cheeks burn an embarrassing bright red; spread from the angles of his cheekbones to his nose and the very tips of his ears. “Magnus and I, we - we aren’t really talking right now,” he admitted, clearing his suddenly very tight throat and avoiding Aline’s surely concerned gaze.

“What? What happened? You guys were fine this morning.”

“It’s stupid,” Alec grumbled, “I messed up, that’s all. We’ll talk it out later or something. I don’t want to keep bothering him, he’s busy.”

“Busy, right,” Aline snorted, looking angry. “What’s keeping him so busy that he can’t spare a minute to make amends with his own boyfriend?”

He paused, putting down his quill so he could fiddle with the sleeves of his sweater. His potions assignment was never going to get done at this rate, not that he was making progress before. “Don’t worry, I’ll catch him before dinner tonight. Like I said, it’s dumb. I’m fine.”

Aline didn’t look convinced, but nodded slow and calculating. “Alright,” she said, “I promised Helen I’d meet her after she gets out of Herbology. We’re going to take a walk down to the Black Lake. You can come with us if you want.”

“And be an awkward third wheel?”

“We wouldn’t make it awkward, you know we’re not like that. Besides,” Aline shrugged, “I’m not sure I want to leave you alone. Or I can always stay here - if you want to talk about it?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Alec replied hastily, “go, spend some alone time with her. I have potions homework I need to get finished anyway.”

“If you’re sure?”

“I’m sure, Aline. Seriously, go.”

She sighed and rounded the coffee table, leaning over to peck his cheek. “Fine, but we’ll probably end up coming back here after a little while anyway.” She said, and was gone before Alec could even come up with a reply. He was suddenly no longer in the mood to bother with his potions assignment.

While he wasn’t lying, his argument with Magnus had been a bigger deal than Alec had let on. Alec had made the mistake of contacting one of his boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend’s, Camille Belcourt, over the summer through a bout of ill-concealed jealousy that had been eating him up for months. There was a long string of exes before Alec that Magnus had - he just wanted to know that he wasn’t going to be another number crossed off of Magnus’ list by the time the school year was over.

Magnus has reacted badly when he found out, not that Alec should have been very surprised. His anger had been rightly placed. Alec’s momentary lack of trust in him had hit a raw nerve, and Magnus had exploded.

It wasn’t pretty, and now Alec felt like hell.

But he would fix it. He would try to fix it before everything had gotten blown out of proportion. He just needed to talk to Magnus as soon as he could.

-

By dinner, Alec still hadn’t managed to finish his potions assignment or find Magnus, who had been suspiciously MIA since their argument that morning.

There was a sour taste on Alec’s tongue, a bitter regret sweltering inside his chest. It stung with a dull throb, swelled until his throat felt tight. This argument had felt too raw to be resolved so quickly, like many of their other spats. Alec had a sinking feeling in his gut that this was a lot more serious than some disagreement that would blow over within the afternoon.

Despite knowing better, Alec’s eyes scanned the Slytherin table the minute he entered the Great Hall, looking for the familiar accessorized robes, the golden cat eyes that Magnus, as a metamorphmagus, often sported to be unique - as if he already wasn’t. Blue eyes skimmed over the familiar faces of his housemates; 6th year Mark Blackthorn, Helen’s younger brother, engaging in conversation with his boyfriends Kieran and Gwyn; 7th year Jonathan Morgenstern, scowling on the farthest end with his snobbish looking groupies.

No Magnus. He wasn’t sure what he expected.

At the other end of the hall, Aline and Helen sat at the Ravenclaw table in their usual spot, the bench in front of them empty where he and Magnus usually joined them. Inter-house communication was something Headmaster Penhallow (Aline’s older cousin) constantly encouraged. It wasn’t often that you wouldn’t find members of different houses sitting at someone else’s table.

Running his hands through his wind-swept hair, Alec trudged himself over to them, trying to keep the disappointment at bay. He wondered, absently, if his little brother Max would be a Ravenclaw when he was old enough to come to Hogwarts. If he would sit where Alec often sat himself.

He nodded over at Jace as he passed, sitting next to Isabelle, Clary and their weird friend Simon, at the Gryffindor table, but didn’t bother to stop and chat with them. He wasn’t in the mood, really; he hardly even wanted to be there at all in the first place. The only reason why he was, was because he was sure Aline would say something to his sister and Jace, who’d track him down and drag him to the Great Hall by his ears and hover around until he ate something.

“Hey Alec,” Helen greeted as he took a seat on the bench across from them, offering him a bright smile. He grinned politely in return, scooping food onto his plate half-heartedly. “Aline was about to send a search party for you.”

“I was this close,” Aline pinched her fingers together, just inches apart. “You weren’t at our common room when we came back. Where were you?”

Not really wanting to think of what they had gotten up to in his absence, Alec stabbed his piece of ham with his fork and mumbled. “I was looking for Magnus.”

Helen frowned. “I haven’t seen him all day,” she said. She tucked a ringlet of pale blonde hair behind a pointed ear, the sleeves of her button up cuffed at her elbows, the top buttons of her collar undone and Hufflepuff tie loosely tied around her neck. Her and her brother, Mark, were half-Veela, and the only ones in her large family. Alec knew for fact that while their faces didn’t become bird like and terrifying while they were angry, they inherited some nymph traits from their missing mother - like the beauty, the pointed ears, and freckled skin that sort of shone like a pearl.

“He’s probably just brooding,” Aline remarked, popping a grape into her mouth. “He’ll come around.”

Aline, Alec thought, didn’t know the full story. Magnus was prideful; he wouldn’t come begging to make up after an argument, especially not when he wasn’t at fault. Alec was fully prepared to grovel for forgiveness.

“I guess,” he grumbled, pushing his food around on his plate. He didn’t have much of an appetite. “I don’t know, I’m a little worried. Okay, a lot worried. What if I screwed us up for good because of some stupid mistake? What if he doesn’t forgive me?”

“Love can make someone the stupidest person in the world,” Helen said softly, reaching over to put her hand on his. “You’ll make mistakes. Merlin knows Aline and I have made many of our own. And when you have somebody who loves you back, you can overcome seemingly impossible obstacles.”

Both Alec and Aline stared over at her in silence. Helen rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand, sighing exasperatedly. “I’m saying that Magnus  _loves_  you, you doof. Whatever you did, I’m sure he’ll forgive you for it. You just have to give it some time.”

“She’s right,” Aline said, her arm slinking around Helen’s slim waist. “You can’t expect to make amends with him within the day like you always do, with every argument you have with him…” she trailed off, dark eyes focused just over his shoulder.

Alec and Helen both followed her line of vision. Magnus had entered the Great Hall just at that moment, and then turned to join Catarina at the Hufflepuff table without sparing Alec a second glance. In his sweeping Slytherin robes and narrowed cats eyes, he still looked positively furious.

Isabelle met his eyes across the hall. Even from a distance he could see his sister’s eyes alight with confusion and concern. Alec sighed and turned back to his friends, his shoulders slumping as he pushed his plate of untouched food away from him. A Ravenclaw beside him mumbled something about a waste of food with a scowl and judging eyes. “I really screwed up.”

Helen looked sympathetic. “I can talk to him if you want,” she offered, “put in a good word?”

Alec appreciated Helen’s effort to make him feel better, but the idea made him skeptical. “I don’t want to seem petty,” he said, “like I’m afraid to talk to him, or something. I think I should say something first. I at least need to try.”

“Never a better time than the present,” Aline quipped, her eyebrows raised expectantly. “Just remember you can’t rush forgiveness. Don’t go over to him expecting him to accept your apology right away, especially if it’s as bad as you’re saying. What  _did_  you do, by the way?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Alec huffed, fingers moving to absentmindedly fiddle with the Slytherin tie that felt like it was choking him, before standing. “Thanks, guys.” He said. He felt the girls watch his back as he turned and left, and could hear them talking quietly amongst themselves until he was out of earshot.

Magnus, at the Hufflepuff table, was in deep conversation with Catarina, eating his dinner with an elegance that was so  _Magnus_  that Alec was sure nobody else could pull it off like he could, especially not while in a heated argument with their significant other. Alec almost didn’t want to interrupt them, and felt horribly small when he approached.

Catarina raised her eyebrows at him over Magnus’ shoulders. She didn’t look amused, nor did she look annoyed; just a little shocked, like perhaps she wasn’t expecting Alec to come say anything at all, much less with the entire school as their audience. Her staring caught Magnus’ attention. He turned, innocent curiosity in his golden cat eyes - and when he saw Alec, coming face to face first with his chest, his lips twisted into a scowl, the tips of his pointed hair turning red.

Okay, so that was a bad sign.

“I’m not in the mood to talk to you, Alexander.” He said pridefully, a tinge of anger seeping through his voice. “I thought I made myself clear this morning.”

“Look, Magnus,” Alec said, trying not to sound disappointed in his boyfriend’s lack of effort to make amends, “I know you don’t want to talk with me. But please, just hear me out, okay? I’m not here to argue with you. I just want you to know my side of the story.”

“Fine, by all means.” Magnus lowered his fork and looked up at him expectantly. “Tell Catarina and myself why you’ve decided to dig into my past relationships and betray my trust.”

Alec fidgeted where he stood, his shoulders hunching as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers. A few younger Hufflepuff students stared over at the pair, eyes alight with interest, no doubt ready to pass along gossip to everybody they knew. Before Alec knew it, the entirety of Hogwarts - including the professors - would know about his love life going to ruins.

“We should talk about this somewhere else,” he pressed, staring down the small Hufflepuff boy next to him until he looked away.

“I think I’m fine here.”

The sigh of exasperation escaped his lungs before he could help himself. Why was Magnus always so god damn stubborn? “I’d rather not try to fix our relationship in front of the entire school. Let’s go to the room of requirement or something -”

“There’s nothing to fix, Alexander!” Magnus said, looking incredulous. Alec’s heart skipped a beat, a pit of apprehension coiling within his stomach. “Where there is no trust, there is no relationship. You clearly don’t trust my love for you, like these last few months had been a lie, like you were nothing but a statistic. My own trust for you is broken. I’m done, Alexander.”

“Magnus, wait -”

“No,” he said sharply, and then rose from the bench. Behind him Catarina looked apologetic and surprised. “We’re finished here. Good luck with your Quidditch match tomorrow, I wouldn’t expect to see me there.” With that, Magnus brushed passed him and exited the Great Hall in a swish of robes, leaving Alec behind while his entire world crumbled to pieces around him. 


	2. chapter two

"Are you here to tell me that you're on his side?"

"I'm not on _anybody's_ side, for one" Helen rolled her eyes and lowered herself onto the bench beside him, nudging his shoulder with hers gently. "I'm here to tell you that maybe breaking up with him wasn't the best way to deal with this."

Magnus scoffed, eyeing his friend side-long. "That's just your way of calling me an idiot. You're just too nice to say it outright like your girlfriend would."

"Well, you're not wrong," Helen said hesitatingly. "Look, you have every right to be mad at him, and I can’t really blame you for it. But just because one thing happened doesn't mean that the relationship is completely in ruins, and if it really mattered you'd want to fix it, even if it took a while. And if it can't be fixed, well, then at least you tried."

"So you _are_ taking Alexander's side, I knew it." Magnus said, turning to give her an accusatory look. "I cannot believe this. For someone who doesn't like to talk about her own problems you sure have no problem talking about somebody else's."

It was Helen's turn to scoff, a dainty sound with a snakebite grimace. "Stop deflecting, Magnus, this isn't about me," she said, freckled cheeks flushing a faint pink colour in irritation. "You realize this is going to tear us all apart, right? You know where Aline's loyalty will go, Alec is her best friend. I'm torn."

"We have been friends since our second year," Magnus offered, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut, because he knew that she was right. This break up did not just affect Magnus and Alec themselves, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause problems between two of his friends because of it. However Magnus, although ridden with heartbreak, would not go crawling back to Alec and take back what he had said. Alec didn't trust Magnus' love for him - and now Magnus did not trust him. "I don't see why you're torn."

"Don't be so selfish, Magnus," Helen shook her head and turned to look at the Black Lake, its surface glimmering beneath the sunset. He could tell that she was getting annoyed with him, if not by the way her shoulders were tense but by the sharp edge, just barely audible, cutting into her tone as she spoke. "Alec is just as much my friend as you are, I've just known you longer than I've known him."

Magnus said nothing and felt that he didn't need too. There wasn't much else for him to say that Catarina hadn't tried to badger out of him already. His heart ached with betrayal inside his chest; it was suffocating, almost, and very unfamiliar. Magnus had loved before Alec, but never had heartbreak felt like this. Not really. Alexander had been his first for many things, it seemed, including this.

Beside him, Helen seemed to get the hint that he wanted to be alone. She heaved a sigh and pressed her lips together in a thin line, rising to her feet. Her boots scuffed against the dirt, crunching the dead leaves of the Fall beneath them. "I guess I'll go then," she said, "I told Jules that I'd help with his Divination homework because he's been having trouble."

"Good luck," Magnus said, "being as you hate Divination."

"I don't _hate_ it, I just don't-" Helen broke off and inhaled slowly through her nose, stopping herself, most likely, from ranting about how much she did hate it without actually saying that. "Forget it. We'll be in the library if you actually want to talk, okay? You can't pretend that you're fine forever."

Magnus said nothing, watching his friend as she left until she was out of sight before rising to his feet and turning toward the lake. His fists clenched at his side, so tightly his fingernails left crescent indents in his palm, the pointed tips of his hair turning a fiery red in indignation. Magnus knew, and would begrudgingly admit, that Helen had been right. It seemed an impossible feat to pretend that he wasn’t furious with Alexander, to pretend that he wasn’t heartbroken - hurt in a way he didn’t think possible. But if Magnus was anything it was prideful. He would not succumb to that pain that sweltered in his chest, made his fists shake and his hair turn the colour of fire. He would show the entirety of the Wizarding World, if that’s what it took, that a boy did not deter Magnus Bane’s greatness. That he could live without Alexander Lightwood and his beautiful blue eyes and the way he pulled the sleeves of his old, ratty sweaters over his knuckles. He could go on without him.

His fingers loosened at his sides, the anger leaving him suddenly, a wave of regret taking hold of him.

He could. Couldn’t he..?

-

Jonathan Morgenstern was a boy many, with a dose of common decency, tended to avoid.

Alec himself didn't know much about him other than what the public had already known. He was Clary's older brother, of which she had only recently discovered and hated as much as one would expect. Raised by his father, arrogantly rich, with an affinity for practicing the dark arts - a highly forbidden trade in the Wizarding World since the War so long ago. But his father had not given up the practice, which had killed him in the end, and taught his son everything he knew.

Unsurprisingly Jonathan had kept the tradition alive, though behind closed doors. With no proof, the Ministry could not, and would not, apprehend him for breaking the law. Jonathan slipped through the creases of their fingers with an award winning smile and windswept white hair, charmed words falling from his tongue into the ears of corrupt Aurors who's idolized his father for the amount of galleons he had stored in his vault at Gringotts.

But he was not all smug smiles, as it seemed. Alec had not been bothered by him much, but the same could not be said for Aline's cousin Sebastian Verlac. Poor Sebastian had fallen victim to many of Jonathan's teases and jabs; Alec could understand why he had been a target. Sebastian was a friend to all, the type who had seen the good in everybody, liked by many, including Alec himself.

And then, during a quidditch match of Slytherin and Hufflepuff in their sixth year, Jonathan had sent Sebastian crashing to the ground with a bludger to the skull, putting him into a coma that even magic could not pull him out of, for months. Sebastian had since then been transferred from St. Mungos to the Wizarding hospital in France, where he hailed from, and Alec had not seen him since. According to Aline, he was doing well, and still learning how to speak correctly again.

Jonathan had not even bat an eyelash. Alec didn't think he ever stopped smiling when Sebastian had been levitated off the pitch.

So when he had showed up at the Heads common room door, his lips pulled into his signature smirk, Alec was at a loss of what to say. He'd been expecting his sister and Jace, who had been hovering since his breakup with Magnus the previous evening - back to smother him with questions and support after he had kicked them out so they would go to their classes. He would have much rathered them.

"Lightwood," Jonathan greeted, brushing passed Alec and allowing himself in. "Penhallow. Afternoon." Aline, who'd been reading on the couch, scowled at him and rose from her seat, shutting her book sharply.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," she said, sounding none too pleased. "I'd rather be...literally anywhere else. I'll be back later, hopefully you won't be here."

Jonathan stared after her as she left, and the smirk did not leave his face. Hands in the pockets of his trousers, he turned to Alec, green eyes bright and gleaming. They had looked so innocent, he thought, though he was surely anything but. "Is she still bitter about that Hufflepuff boy?" He asked, voice smooth like butter, "What was his name again? Seems I've forgotten."

"Sebastian," Alec said shortly, narrowing his eyes. He was in no mood to deal with whatever Jonathan was here for. He'd much rather wallow in grief by himself.

Apparently no one else would let that happen.

"Right. You remember the names of pretty boys well, then." Said Jonathan. "Tell me, Alexander Lightwood, is mine a name you will not be forgetting?"

In any other circumstance, wherein Alec had not just been dumped in front of the entire school the afternoon before for some foolish mistake, he would have blushed. Despite everything else he could not deny Jonathan was handsome, in a devilish way that many found irresistible. But Alec's heart had belonged to Magnus, whether they were together or not, and his housemates flirting was something easy to ignore.

So instead Alec stood before him unimpressed. He had not slept, if the bags beneath his eyes were any indication whatsoever, and his patience was running thin. "What do you want?" He asked, "I'm not interested in...whatever this is, at the moment."

"I figured as much," said Jonathan, pivoting on his heel and observing the framed moving pictures on one of the bookshelves. He picked one up, of both Aline and Helen smiling and laughing in Hogsmeade that Magnus had taken last year. _Magnus Magnus Magnus_. "How unfortunate for you that the entirety of this bloody school witnessed the..." He pursed his lips, glancing over at Alec, "demise of your relationship."

Alec said nothing.

"Shame," he continued, putting the picture down and approaching Alec, stepping close. "You're a catch to keep. Bane really has no idea what he'll be missing out on, does he? Mind giving me a taste?"

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Alec asked, taking a step back with a grimace. "Whatever you're trying to do, I'm not buying it. Either tell me what you came here for or get out, I'm not in the mood to play games."

Jonathan's lips curled slowly into a smile. It split his face in the most devious way; the smile of a man up to mischief and nothing at all good. Alec had half a mind to reach for his wand, tucked safely into the loop of his trousers. "Don't be so tense, I'm not here to invite myself into your bed." Jonathan said, "I'm simply here on Quidditch business. As the captain, I have the right to insure you'll be at your best this afternoon. I wouldn't want a repeat of last years unfortunate turn out."

Alec had nearly forgotten about the match entirely. It wasn't exactly taking priority at the moment. He rubbed at the back of his neck, chest heaving a sigh. "Maybe it's better for Raphael to take my place today." He said, still short of patience. "He's as good a Keeper as I am."

"Hm," Jonathan mused, looking unconvinced. "I'd rather him not. I expect to see you out there today Lightwood, consider that a friendly bit of advice. Raphael is a bit young, and you look much better in uniform."

"Will you quit it with the flirting?" Alec rolled his eyes, a tinge of restrained annoyance in his tone.

"It was just an observation." Jonathan raised his eyebrows, before moving the door that Alec had not closed. "I'll be seeing you later, then. Tell the Penhallow girl I wish what's-his-name well for me, will you?"

His laugh echoed between the walls of the common room as he took his leave, and into the narrow staircase. Alec closed the door behind him and sank into the cushions of the couch with a sigh of exasperation, his eyes closing. He was beginning to get a headache. Quidditch was, evidentially, the last thing that Alec had wanted to deal with on top of everything else. He doubted it would be able to keep his mind off of what had happened with Magnus, or the fact that he'd been shouldering a plethora of assignments he had yet to get done.

Magnus. _Damn him_ , Alec thought. Damn him for having such a strong hold onto his heart like he did. Damn him for throwing away their relationship, which had taken years to build, because of Alec's dumb mistake.

Seventh year _sucked._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise not all chapters will be this short. quidditch and more coming up next!


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait guys, and thank you for all of your kind comments! it keeps me going. my quidditch is severely lacking - I apologize. also, Jace and Isabelle will (finally) make an appearance next chapter :) feedback appreciated!

Alec wasn't surprised when Magnus had stayed true to his word and didn't show up to the Quidditch game, but the disappointment was still there. Alec had been so accustomed to seeing him in the stands, his smile lighting up his face, holding a self-made sign with Alec's name on it full of glitter, that not seeing him there left a bitter taste in his mouth. Not having his boyfriend in his corner - or, his ex-boyfriend - supporting him during the first match of the season left Alec feeling defeated and wanting nothing more than to go back to his common room for a much needed nap.

In any case, Alec hadn't been sleeping well and doubted his ability to play with his full potential, but Jonathan's insistence had made it clear his attendance on the pitch wasn't a choice at all. He wasn't afraid of him, nor was he intimidated, but Alec didn't quite feel like bothering with him had he have Raphael take his place. Jonathan would never leave him alone about it if he did.

His diverted attention, however, had cost him three goals so far. Ravenclaw was, not to anybody's surprise, a team that played off of intelligence; their plays were tactical and well thought out and meant to confuse their opponents. He caught Jonathan's glare as he sped by and tightened his grip on his broom. He'd told him he wasn't fit to play. There was too much on his mind for him to focus.

He thought of Aline, her smug smirk as she wished him good luck before the game had started. She'd hang a Slytherin loss over his head until the end of time.

Alec swooped down to the third ring the minute a Ravenclaw boy threw the quarrel and quickly kicked it out of the way. Slytherin cheered from the stands as it was intercepted by Gwyn and Kieran working together and promptly taken to the other side of the pitch towards the Ravenclaw keeper. All he needed to do was keep Magnus off his mind and they had a shot. Alec was one of the best Keepers of his generation - Helen coming in a close second behind him. He couldn't allow himself to let his people down because of a break up.

It all seemed grossly unfair.

In the end, Mark and Aline spotted the Snitch 45 minutes in, and Slytherin and Ravenclaw were in a grueling tie at 115 points each.  Two players had already been taken out by Jonathan's bludgers and taken to the Hospital Wing, and Jonathan hovered around the pitch with a smirk that never seemed to fall. Alec's hair clung to his forehead as he watched the two seekers take a sharp dive down, bumping shoulders with competitive smiles as they raced to catch the snitch that would end the game. He saw them fly passed Helen in the Ravenclaw stands, clad in Aline's robes and scarf, cheering for her girlfriend with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Come on, Mark," he murmured tensely, side-eyeing the other players as they struggled to get the quaffle from Ravenclaw's goal zone. He diverted his attention for one moment, and then -

“Blackthorn’s caught the snitch!” The announcer cried suddenly, “Slytherin wins!”

The cheer of his housemates was deafening, and Alec found himself genuinely smiling for the first time that week with a surge of relief. He released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and flew down to the pitch to where the teams were meeting. Alec had just finished congratulating Mark with a clap on the back when Aline approached; looking both annoyed and happy for him. “Well, congrats,” she said over the noise, holding out her hand for him to shake. “I guess you deserved a win.”

“You didn’t go easy on Mark, did you?” Alec asked, shaking her hand with snort of laughter. “He looks surprised he caught it before you did.”

“Of course not,” Aline scoffed and poked at his chest. “When I play, I play to win. Just because he’s Helen’s brother and you’re going through trouble in paradise doesn’t mean I’m going to ‘go easy’ on anybody. He caught it fair and square, honest.” She broke off and peered around him, waving over his shoulder. “Helen’s waiting. I’m going to go wash up - we’ll meet you before dinner?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’ll see you then.”

Aline embraced him in a one-armed hug and flounced away with a smile to her girlfriend. Alec caught Isabelle and Jace making their way to the pitch and ran a hand through his damp hair, his lips tipping upward into a grin.

He’d almost forgotten that Magnus wasn’t there for a moment. Almost.

At least he wasn’t completely alone.

-

After the Quidditch match celebration was over Alec headed back to the locker room to shower and get changed before meeting his friends in the corridor a little ways away from the Great Hall. He’d only just arrived when a voice cut through the hall and interrupted them.

"Oi, knife ears!"

Alec recognized the Gryffindor boy, Daniel, approaching them; his smug smile a thin slice of amusement and eyes on Helen. He was in their year, a conventionally handsome Quidditch jock everyone seemed to gush over. Jace used to be friends with him, but Alec figured the reason why they never talked anymore was because their arrogance together clashed too much for them to hold casual conversation for more than two minutes. Alec could never figure out why people had liked him so much, beside the fact that his father had galleons practically pouring out of his pockets.

Helen's cheeks flushed red, her lips pressed into a thin line. Beside her, Aline's eyes hardened, face twisting into a grimace. Alec saw her fists clench at her sides, wondered if her fingernails were leaving imprints in her palm. He couldn't blame her for being so angry; it ignited in his chest and burned like a flame, hot and untamable. Alec was running very low on patience lately, and somebody degrading one of his friends was cutting it very short very fast.

"Hey!" Snapped Aline, "what's your problem? Don't you have anything better to do with your life than to be an elitist ass?"

The Gryffindor's amused expression fell into a scowl. Aline was somebody many people tried to avoid conflict with, having a bark just as bad as her bite and family in high places all within the Wizarding World - especially with her cousin as Headmaster of the school and her mother and father in the Ministry.

"Aline," Helen murmured softly, one hand coming to rest on her arm, "don't."

"Right," Daniel said snidely, "why don't you listen to your half-breed girl and run along somewhere else? I wasn't talking to you."

"Funny you saying that when you're not a pureblood yourself," Alec commented, fingers itching for his wand in the sleeve of his robes. "Blood prejudices are decades old. You're not doing yourself a favour by acting like your great grandfather did in the war. You just look like an idiot."

"Especially in a house that preaches justice," Helen mumbled.

"Half-Nymphs are just as bad as werewolves. No one wants them prancing around our school."

Aline yanked her arm away from Helen's grasp and drew her wand. Alec followed, if not because he had wanted to, but just in case he needed to step in. As Head Boy and Girl this behaviour was frowned upon in every sense of the word - better to give the boy detention than to send him to the hospital wing. But Aline was as determined as they came; she would not step down just because somebody had warned her to. "Don't think that I won't hex you into a new decade the next time I hear you open your fat mouth about my girlfriend, asshole."

"Charms practice outside of class? Or am I missing something?"

Alec felt himself freeze, wand arm extended and locked in place. Magnus' voice behind him was tense; Alec did not have to turn himself around to know that the rest of him must have been as well.

"Well isn't this the bloody freak show?" Daniel said, his own wand pointed at Aline, eyes not leaving hers. "Mind yourself, Bane, this doesn't concern you."

Magnus, only a mere few inches away from Alec's side, tipped his head back and laughed. It boomed from his throat, echoing throughout the corridor walls. His smile was wide, full of amusement. Alec knew Magnus could have this boy on his backside with the snap of his fingers - everyone knew it, in fact, not excluding Magnus himself. Wandless magic came to him easily, even when he was young.

"You're terribly outnumbered," Magnus observed, cat eyes flicking from Aline to Helen, who stood a little behind her girlfriend with narrowed eyes, and finally to Alec, who refused to meet his gaze solely because he didn't think he could. Magnus' eyes remained on him for just a moment longer, a sigh breezing passed his lips. "I think it's wise we all just move on and forget this little incident happened before you end up  _permanently_  purple. It doesn't quite match your robes, I'm afraid."

If Alec hadn't turned to look in confusion, he would have missed it. Magnus had only just lightly tapped the side of his nose before Daniel scrunched up his face and let go a hearty sneeze. There was a loud crackle, like an egg breaking, and his skin flourished a deep lavender as though he'd been thrown in paint. The boy nearly dropped his wand in surprise, jumping back with a yelp. Helen hid her smile behind her hand, and Aline giggled with cruel delight.

"Change it - change it back!" Daniel cried, looking at his hands and arms in horror as the colour spread. " _Change it back, demon!_ "

"You're no fun at all," Magnus sighed. "But, unfortunately for you and fortunately for us, I can't. Wash the curse away at midnight at the Black Lake. It won't stain you forever."

Daniel stumbled over his feet as he turned and fled, leaving the four of them in awkward silence. Alec tucked his wand securely back into his sleeve and steeled his shoulders, trying very hard to keep his eyes from lingering on Magnus for too long. He wished the ground would cave in and swallow him whole. Perhaps that would be more pleasant than standing here next to the man who broke his heart - nevermind the fact that it had been all Alec's fault.

Helen cleared her throat, her cheeks still flushed a delicate shade of pink. "Thanks, Mag." She said, biting at her lip. "But he wasn't worth the effort. He could get you in trouble with Professor Mayhew. I don't want you getting detention because of me."

Magnus waved dismissively. "Professor Mayhew may be head of Slytherin but he does not concern me. He's getting careless in his old age."

How could he act so casually? Was it not killing him like it was killing Alec just being so close to one another again?

"Isn't he only like, 40?" Aline asked, a bite to her tone like bitter wind. She eyed Magnus side long, arms crossed over her chest. Alec wished she wouldn't make things more awkward than they were.

"Regardless," Magnus answered, and his fleeting glance in Alec's direction did not go unnoticed. "Daniel has been bothering you and your brother for years, Helen. He deserved it, and more, and he got off lucky...all things considered."

It was true. Daniel Balgoh had come from an elitist family, much like Alec and Aline themselves, and his father Lazlo has been causing problems for the Blackthorn’s for years. Helen and Mark had been subject to his teasing since they were young because they were Half Bloods, and their pointed ears and Nymph-like traits and senses did not do well in their favour. Many people in the Wizarding World often cast them dirty looks and hushed, prejudice whispers. Helen often ignored it, but getting to know her better Alec was able to see that their jabs at her and her brother hurt her more than she was willing to let on.

Helen wrung her hands, looking as awkward as Alec felt. "Still, I can handle myself," she said. She could, that much he knew - Helen could have easily turned Daniel's skin lilac or hex him to the moon if she had wanted to. Most of the time she didn't. "But thank you. I appreciate it."

Magnus smiled at her, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course, buttercup." Aline scowled, her arms crossed over her chest and wand twisting between her fingers. Alec was tempted to grab her wrist and yank her away. Why must she be so outright about everything all the time? Magnus seemed to notice, but his expression remained the same. "I have to find Catarina. I'll be seeing you at Hogsmeade this weekend then?"

"Right, of course."

And then Magnus was off, whistling a soft tune that bounced off the walls of the corridor. Alec felt his heart beat heavy in his chest, his throat constricting. Aline whirled around on her girlfriend, who leaned back a little out of reflex. " _Helen!_  You're meeting him in Hogsmeade?"

"Um," Helen sounded sheepish, "yes?"

"Why?"

"Catarina's birthday is next week," Helen answered slowly, eyes narrowing, "he asked me to help him shop for her. Is that an issue?"

Alec's breath caught in his throat. Now he really wished the ground would swallow him up.

"No," Aline grumbled, but didn't look entirely pleased, so Alec decided to step in before she said something stupid.

"I'm going with Isabelle, too," he said quickly, and both girls eyes found him. They looked as though they had both forgotten that he had been there in the first place, and for a moment he couldn't blame them, having kept so quiet. "You could come with us, Aline, and you could meet Helen there when she's finished shopping with - shopping for Catarina. We could all go out for dinner or something if you want. Iz said she missed hanging out with you two anyway.”

"That sounds good," Aline said, though she looked skeptical. "I'm surprised, Alec. I thought you wanted to stay in this weekend?"

He did. He hadn't been getting enough sleep, and his bed seemed a welcome place while the others were away. "It was Isabelle's idea," he admitted, hands stuffed into his pockets, "so you know I don't really have a choice."

"It'll be good for you," Aline commented with a wave of her hand, "to get out with friends and family instead of wallowing inside. He isn't worth your tears, you know."

Helen rolled her eyes, but stayed silent.

Alec appreciated Aline's attempts to make him feel better about himself and, in hindsight, Isabelle and Jace had a lot more to say about Magnus than she did that was less than pleasant. It didn't work, but he selfishly liked the fact that all of them had been so defensive of his heart. It made Alec feel a lot more appreciated than he thought that he was. But the last thing he wanted was Aline's opinion on Magnus' more-than-reasonable behaviour to cause a rift between her and Helen.

Instead of encouraging Aline's snark, Alec shrugged, his fingers pulling idly on the sleeves of his sweater. "I guess it won't hurt."

"Come on," Helen said suddenly, grabbing for Aline's hand. She seemed eager to change the topic and Alec couldn't really blame her. "We should get going. I'm starving and you two need to eat something." She pulled Aline along down the corridor at their affirmative nods, but Alec lingered behind, staring over his shoulder along the hall where Magnus had disappeared. He didn’t understand how Magnus could act so casual around him when being two feet away from him had made Alec nearly fall apart at the seams. His fingers curled into fists; they needed to talk. Magnus needed to understand that Alec had made a mistake because he loved him, not because he didn’t trust him. He had to understand.

“You coming, Alec?” Helen called, and he turned to find the two girls staring over at him, their brows furrowed in confusion.

He forced a smile. “Yeah, sorry,” he said, stuffing his clenched hands into his pockets and trailing silently after them to the Great Hall for dinner. Ahead of him, Aline was speaking animatedly about the Christmas Ball being hosted this year, although it was two months away, but Alec had long ago given up paying attention to whatever she was saying.

At this rate he doubted he was even going to go.


End file.
